1. FIELD
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable device for supporting and for carrying marine electronic equipment aboard a water craft. Such equipment, while supported by the apparatus of the present invention, may be used aboard a water craft, and it may be removed and carried therefrom when the water craft is not in use.
2. PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,019 to Murphy discloses a rack which may be suitably secured to a wall-like surface. Such a rack may be folded down to support a refuse receptacle or the like, and later which may be folded up against the wall-like surface when not in use supporting such receptacle.